Three Days, Two Nights, and Love Returned
by GinnyPotter4
Summary: CompleteIts nearing Valentines day and Harry is soon to be off to battle Voldemort. But there is something he has to tell Ginny before he leaves. Something important. What does Ginny inconspicuously try to tell him?
1. Chapter 1: The First

A/n: Well… In my other story Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts, I mentioned a ficlet and I put it off, and put it off, but at long last here it is. The poems used are original compositions by none other than **_me! _**And the song is Crush by Mandy Moore.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Harry Potter or anything else of JK Rowling's wonderful world she created for me to rip off, and although I wish I was, I am **not** making any money off of this. I also do **not** own the song Crush by Many Moore. However I **do** own the poems used! (Are you happy now Mr. Warner Brothers?)

**Rating**: G

**Dedicated to**: Kristen, for encouraging me to do this ficlet.

**Title**: Valentines Suspense****

**Chapter 1**: The First

            Ginny sat in the common room one chilly February evening listening to her new mini radio. She had it turned to WMN (WIZARDING MUSIC NETWORK). One of her favorite artist, Mandy Moore, came on. Ginny found it rather amusing that the muggles thought she was a muggle. On the contrary Mandy Moore is a witch that was 'discovered' by a muggle producer and decided to go into the muggle music industry. Ginny turned the volume up when she realized it was the song Crush. She sang along in her head thinking about Harry.
    
    _oh oh, yeah yeah yeah, oh oh_
    
    _You know, everything that I'm afraid of_
    
    _You do, everything I wish I did_
    
    _Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_
    
    _I know, I should tell you how I feel_
    
    _I wish, everyone would disappear_
    
    _Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_
    
    _And I'm too shy to say_
    
    _(Chorus)_
    
    _Ooh, I got a crush on you_
    
    _I hope you feel the way that I do_
    
    _I get a rush_
    
    _When I'm with you_
    
    _Ooh, I've got a crush on you_
    
    _A crush on you_
    
    _You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_
    
    _Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know_
    
    _I just wanna hold you_
    
    _You say, exactly how you feel about her_
    
    _I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_
    
    _(Chorus)_
    
    _I got a crush on you_
    
    _I hope you feel the way that I do_
    
    _I get a rush_
    
    _When I'm with you_
    
    _Ooh, I've got a crush on you_
    
    _A crush on you_
    
    _Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_
    
    _But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_
    
    _I've got a crush on you_
    
    _A crush on you, I got a crush_
    
    _Hey ey ey I got a crush, I got a crush on you_
    
    _You say, everything that no one says_
    
    _But I feel, everything that you're afraid to feel_
    
    _I will always want you, I will always love you_
    
    _(Chorus) x2_
    
    _I got a crush on you_
    
    _I hope you feel the way that I do_
    
    _I get a rush_
    
    _When I'm with you_
    
    _Ooh, I've got a crush on you_
    
    _A crush on you_
    
    _I got a crush, I got a crush on you_
    
    _I got a crush, I got a crush on you_
    
    _I got a crush, I got a crush on you_
    
    _I got a crush, I got a crush on you_

            Ginny had hid her feelings for him deep inside herself until this, her 6th year.  She loved him, and knew it. The war was going full scale now and she knew she had to tell him, before it was too late. She didn't care if he didn't feel the same way. He would be gone next year, from school for sure, and maybe even gone forever. It brought tears to her eyes at the thought of him fighting, and it infuriated her that she was one of the best DADA students in her year and still wouldn't be aloud to fight until _after_ she graduated.

            The song ended and she sat staring blankly at her half written potions essay. _"bloody Snape"_ she thought.  She looked over at Harry sitting at a table across the common room with Ron, and Hermione (who by the way were playing footsie under that table), and smiled as he looked up at her before looking away. She suddenly got inspiration and pulled a clean sheet of parchment out of her bag and began to write.

            Harry sat at his table with Ron, and Hermione. He was slightly brooding because just a few days ago, Kya his Ravenclaw girlfriend had broken up with him. And if that weren't enough but she had broken up with him for Draco Malfoy. He didn't really love her but it still hurt. He kept saying to himself, _"for Malfoy?" _and _"I thought Ravenclaw's were suppose to be smart?"_

But lately he'd had his eye on a certain red-headed Weasley, who by the way was sitting on the other side of the common room all alone looking very cute bobbing her head to her new mini radio, and lip syncing the words. He saw her look up at him for a fleeting second, smile and then move to get a piece of parchment out of her bag, and began writing. _"probably an essay." _He thought.

            "Harry?…Harry?!?" Hermione said snapping her fingers in front of Harry's staring eyes. "Harry, how do you expect to pass your NEWTS if you spend all of your study time staring out the window?" she asked exasperatedly.

            "Oh. Uh…S...sorry 'Mione. I, I was just thinking about the Quidditch match tomorrow." Lame excuse and he new it, he wasn't thinking about anything _near_ Quidditch.

            Ron spoke next, "Harry, the match isn't until next week. Are you feeling ok?" He asked looking concerned.

            "Oh yeah. Sorry, I new that." Harry said stupidly, seeing out of the corner of his eye, Ginny get up and leave the commons. "I think its this whole thing with Kya, and studying for these bloody NEWTS that's getting to me. I think I'll go for a walk." He said packing his things away. Although he wasn't _just_ going for a walk, he was going to look for Ginny as well. He knew he loved her. He had since last year when he started hanging around her more, because Ron and Hermione were always together and he felt like a third wheel. Harry also knew he had to tell her soon, because he would be gone from school next year, and off fighting, he knew the risks, he might not live through it. He could never live with him self if he didn't tell her before he left, or worse died.

            As Harry stepped off the stairs leading up to Gryffindor tower he tried to think where she may have gone. He checked the library, the Great Hall, the Quidditch pitch (he knew she liked to practice her Chaser moves late at night when the pitch would be empty, and he was guilty of watching her magnificent moves from the safety of his invisibility cloak), the checked the Hospital Wing. No luck.

            Ginny Weasley was in the Owlry. She had written something to Harry, and wasn't sure if she was even going to send it. Then she thought of Harry not being around anymore, and how awful she's feel if she didn't tell him how she felt. She selected a reliable looking school owl.

            She dated the letter February 12th, and she thought that the perfect date for her plan, Valentines day was only two days away, and tied it to the Owl's leg she told her, "Now bring this to Harry Potter, you know where the 7th year boys dorm is?" The owl hooted and slightly inclined her head to indicate yes. "Also I didn't put who it was from for a reason. If he asks….oh wait, duh, you can't tell him anyway." The owl hooted as if to laugh, and say _"I understand."_ She led the owl to the window and she flew off. Ginny stayed there looking out at the grounds and reflected how much things had changed in her life from 3 years ago. She totally missed the figure of Harry Potter crossing the grounds looking for her.

            After a while she grabbed her bag and went back up to Gryffindor tower. She entered the commons it was relatively empty. She plopped down on the sofa opposite the blazing fire. She reached into her bag and pulled out her latest book, and began to read. Before long the commons were empty except for her, and sleep over took her.

It was getting very late, past curfew when Harry left Hagrid's hut (he had gone to check there too), he headed up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. As he walked through the portrait hole he saw the circular room was empty except for the smallest Weasley who was sleeping on the sofa opposite the now extinguished fire, slightly shivering. With an open book held in her hand up side down on her abdomen. Harry sighed at the sight of her, but didn't want to wake her. He saw she was shivering, "Accio blanket." He whispered, and with a flick of his wand the blanket off of his bed came floating down the boys dormitory stairs. Harry snatched it out of the air and put a warming charm on it, took the book and closed it, placing in on the table beside her, and laid the blanket over her. He bent over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

Harry went up to the 7th year boys dormitory a few moments later and began to change, as he pulled his shirt off he heard a tapping at the window.

What looked like a school owl was trying to get his attention. Harry opened the window, and the owl put his leg out for Harry to take the letter.

He took the letter and unrolled the parchment. The letter was dated February 12th, today but did not say a sender. "Who's it from" he wondered aloud, and suddenly the school owl nipped his finger hard a flew off. And in girlish loopy handwriting he read:

It's him and I alone,

I look into his eyes,

And think I see something,

Something that makes me

Want to say exactly how I feel.

Then I second guess, and think, 

No, I didn't see a thing,

It was just my imagination

But the longing is still there

The loneliness is still there

The emptiness is _still_ there

I want him to say something,

Anything, that would take a friendship

To another level

But he's still silent,

I'm still silent,

Constantly watching his

Eyes, his hands, his face, his mouth

To see if there is any look,

Any expression,

Any word, that may mean

There is something more to us

Than a friendship.

A/n: Oooooh….what will his reaction be, I wonder! Alright there you have it, chapter one! I hope you guys liked it cuz I didn't even know if I was ganna post this, I think my poem is rubbish, but Kristen says its good, so I'm trusting my beta! *huggles* plus I've never written a multi POV fic, so I hope it wasn't too confusing.


	2. Chapter 2: Pondering

A/n: sorry for the extremely long wait. I have been v. busy. You know with school, which by the way, I have **2 weeks off of!!!!! **And Christmas shopping! I spent like $200!!!!! If not more. So anyway…no with the story.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or his world. And as you see above, if you sue, I have **nothing!**           

**Rating: **PG (not really but better to be safe)

**Dedicated to: **KK, my beautiful beta, and plot bunny lender!

**Chapter 2:** Pondering

            He was in shock. Who had sent this? It hadn't been signed. He read it again, and again, and again. There had to be a clue in there somewhere as to who had sent it. He whispered aloud "It's him and I alone". Well the only people, or girl rather that he spent time alone with was Hermione, and she was happily with Ron.

            Then he thought again "…him and I alone". He tried to think of some other girl he spent lot of time alone with. Then it came to him. "Ginny…" he whispered aloud. It had to be her. She was the only one, other than Hermione that he spent time alone with. He had been tutoring her in DADA, (not that she needed it) at Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore thought she needed desensitization to what would happen in combat. Harry was already out fighting when he was needed. That was the deal with Dumbledore, Harry would go to school, and only fight when needed. Ron and Hermione were doing the same. Dumbledore had pulled some strings at the Ministry of Magic and had been able to have Ginny take a test to move her up a year so she could legally fight in the coming final battle (probably in the coming summer). But since Ginny was a year younger Dumbledore thought she needed the desensitization. The four were also attending Auror training four nights a week.

            To tell the truth Harry and Ginny had been spending quite a lot of time alone together, since Ron and Hermione were always off on their own. Either Harry would tutor her more, or they would study in general or just hang out. It was when this started that he started falling for her. He had never realized how fun she was. Or how beautiful, smart, or interesting. Always just 'Ron's little sister' until then. Harry thought this might have been part of the reason Kya had broken up with him. She saw the way he loved spending time with her, and how he looked at her. But apparently Ginny hadn't.

            He was happy around Ginny, he really was. He hadn't been happy for so long. Not only was he unhappy lately but scared. The battles were getting worse and more intense every time. And the final battle was coming soon, everyone knew it and was preparing in their own ways. If it were up to Harry or Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wouldn't fight but their fierce loyalties to them both and the wizarding world in general wouldn't let them stay out, they were going to fight, there was no way around it.

            Harry was brought back to the land of the living by a particularly loud snore from Neville's bed. He finished dressing all along thinking about the letter. As he climbed into bed and lay down, he held the letter above his head and reread it. "It has to be her" he thought as he tucked it under his pillow, and drifting off to sleep.

***

Harry awoke next morning late, very late. He cursed as he got out of bed and stubbed his toe on Ron's bed. Everyone else was gone. "Bloody Ron! Why didn't he wake me?" he grumbled as he stumbled into the bathroom to dress. He had to skip showering and shaving. He was half down the dormitory stairs, when he ran back up and grabbed the letter from under his pillow.

            He ran all the way to the Great Hall and plopped down across from Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

            "Ron, why didn't you wake me?" He said sleepily.

            Hermione answered. "Oh. uh… Ron and I woke up early and met in the….library, to uh…study." She said. Harry didn't know how much of this to believe but didn't really care because he was half a sleep.

            "Oh." was is only reply as he reached for the plate of toast.

            Then someone sat down next to him. It was Ginny. His mouth went dry. "Going for the scruffy look today are we?" She said jokingly, pouring herself a glass of orange juice, and smiling at him. Oh, that deadly, gorgeous, slightly mischievous smile. He loved it.

            "I uh…woke up late" He explained then took a bit of toast.

            "By the way Harry," Ginny said, "Your robes are buttoned wrong." She said laughing slightly, getting up, sanding behind him, and reaching around him to fix them. "There that's better." She said sitting back down.

            "Ginny!" Ron said. "Stop being Mum." He said in Harry's defense. Not that he cared. She could put her arms around him any time she wanted. Although preferably not to _fix_ his clothes but to _remove_ them. _"Whoa! Where did that come from?"_ he thought as he shook his head to make the thought go away.

            Harry looked up at her. "Thanks." He said blushing at the thought he'd just had.

"No problem." Ginny said blushing too.

_"It has to be her."_ He thought. They stared at each other for a long moment. What he wouldn't give to just reach out and kiss her right here, right now.

Across from him Hermione gave a small cough. Both Harry and Ginny looked at her. "Harry, what's that in your hand?" She asked. Harry realized the letter was still clutched in his hand. Suddenly Ginny went pale, Harry didn't see it.

"Nothing." Harry lied trying to hid it.

"Oh really?" Ron said raising an eyebrow at him, and making a grab for it.

"Ron!" Ginny said trying to save Harry's pride, and her own, "Leave Harry alone!" But it was to late. Ron had gotten it.

            Ron gave Harry a hard time about the letter all day. He was friendly about it though. Ron finally quite at dinner that evening after a sharp kick in the shins from Hermione. Ginny hadn't turned up at dinner. Harry asked her why she had missed dinner while they were studying together later that night. All she had said was she wasn't hungry. Harry was unbelievably nervous, did she expect him to know who it was from, and to say something. Or would she? Or maybe it's not even from her. Then entire meeting went by as awkwardly as possible. Both being nervous and clumsy, bumping into each other every other second.

            Harry was all to relived when curfew was called. They parted ways, and a short while later Harry lay in bed, hangings closed, and staring at the stone ceiling. "Ron? You awake?" He asked on the off chance he might be up.

            "Yeah, actually I am." Ron said rolling onto his side, and pulling back his hangings enough to look out. He found Harry's face also peering out from behind his hangings.

            "What are you still doing up?" Harry asked

            "I dunno. Couldn't sleep I guess." He lied. "What are _you_ still doing up." He asked in return.

            "Ron, where do you think that letter came from? Or rather _who_ did it come from?" Harry asked.

            "Well…" Ron said smirking and thinking mockingly "Considering you're wanted by most of the straight female wizarding population, it could be anyone." He continued jokingly.

            "Oh shut up Ron." Harry said chucking a pillow at him. Ron would never let go of the fact that Harry was listed on _Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Batchers List_ and it had gotten worse when they had found out he was number one. "No Ron, I'm serious. It's driving me mad. It said we spend a lot of time together. I've been wracking my brain all day about it. Who could it be?" He said looking at it again.

            Now it was Ron's turn to through the pillow back at Harry.

            Harry 'Oufed'. "Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked surprised.

            "For being a thick git that's what." Ron said. "I know you know who it is. Ginny. Think about it. A girl you spent a lot of alone time with. Other than Hermione that is. That leave Gin." He finished as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

            "Has she said anything to you?" Harry asked.

            "Oh…" Ron said doing his signature eyebrow lift. "You like her to?" He said smirking.

            "What? She said something to you!?!" Harry asked impatiently.

            "No, but its only obvious. She's liked you since she was only 10!"  Ron said.

            "I was under the impression that she was over me." Harry said trying to rationalize the whole situation.

            "Harry. It's obvious. With the way she looks at you. And that bit of shameless flirting this morning at breakfast was just disturbing." Ron said. "and lately I have noticed you doing the same." He finished.

            "So you really think its her?" Harry asked honestly wanting an answer from Ron.

"I'd bet my life on it Harry." Ron said truthfully and honestly. "I know she likes you, maybe even love you. And dare I say you may love her too." He said insightfully.

"Should I say something to her?" Harry said blushing slightly.

"Yes. I say you should tell her tomorrow, being valentines day and all. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Ron? When did you become so insightful eh mate?" Harry asked with a grin, mentally planning his day.

"I guess 'Mione is rubbing off on me more than I care to admit"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A/n: Ok well chapter one was a many POV chapter. This was just Harry's POV, but next and maybe finally chapter is another many POV chapter. And be prepared for yet another small twist! Also I have chapter 3 typed I'm just holding it hostage, once I get it oh say….10 reviews for chapter 2 ill update. Sorry, but im a review hoe. Lol.

Lots of love and happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3: The Second

A/n:  ok yeah. I know Ron was really out of character but I needed someone to tell Harry what he told him and who knows Ginny better than her own brother? Plus I wanted to stress how much Hermione is rubbing off on him. And they are all growing up, and need to be more serious, especially with the war coming closer. And in my opinion I thing Ron would be just fine with Harry and Ginny dating. So yeah anyway…read on. And review! I'm posting before my 10 review ransom as a Christmas/ Hanukkah (or what ever holiday you do) present!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Hell, I don't even own my damn computer, my dear sweet mummy owns it.!

**Rating: **We're ganna go with PG since there is lots of kissy fluff in this chapter. :D

**Dedicated to: **Who ever decided we needed 2 weeks off of school for "winter" break. (Give it up! We all know its for Christmas! *mumbles: damned political correctness!*)

**Chapter 3:** The second.

            Harry's fluttered open. He looked at the time on his clock. He nearly had a hear attack. 10:45 am! DADA had already started! Then he remembered it was Saturday, and Valentines day. The day he was to tell Ginny how he felt.

            Harry lay in bed a while longer before getting up and taking a shower. On his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, (if there was any left) he almost decided to leave his letter behind but thought it would be safer with him. So grabbed it and carefully put in his pocket.

            As Harry walked to the Great Hall he tried to think of ways to ask Ginny if the letter was hers:

            _"Hey Gin. Is this letter from you?" _ No that wouldn't work, to direct.

            _"Ginny? Write any interesting letters lately?" _Gah! No! That was just plain dumb!

            _"Hey Gin. Ya know that letter I got? Do you know who it could be from?"_ Yes that would have to work, he didn't have much time left.

But as Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione he noticed not many people were left in the Great Hall. He noticed that one of the people absent was Ginny. "Hey, has Ginny been here?" He asked his two best friends.

            "No," Hermione said. "We waited for both of you this morning but decided to come here before all the food was gone, or cold." She finished. "Sorry."

            "Nah. It's ok." Harry said not taking anything from the plate of eggs Ron had just passed him, he was to nervous to eat.

            "Oh Harry," Ron said. "This came for you." Ron pulled a letter out of his bag and handed it to Harry. "The owl who delivered it couldn't find you at the table so we finaly coxed her to give it to us."

            Harry looked at the letter. It just had _Harry Potter _written on the front. No sender. He slowly opened the letter, and took it out. This one read:

_I stare longingly in to his emerald green eyes_

_His messy, raven haired head snaps up, _

_Looks at me, _

_And smiles,_

_I quickly turn my head,_

_Pretending I hadn't been looking,_

_We talk,_

_I continue to stare at him in utter _

_Amazement, that there is a person_

_On this earth that I could love so much_

_And not be able to tell_

_My heart aches to tell,_

_My mind says no,_

_My mouth stays silent._

_My eyes continue to stare_

_Every innocent look of his eye_

_And every innocent touch of this hand_

_Makes me wish they weren't so innocent,_

_Makes me wish he knew_

_Makes me wish they meant something,_

_Anything._

            This wasn't it though. At the end of the letter was a small note:

_Curious as to who I am yet? If you would like to know, come to the big willow by the lake. **Not the Whamping Willow! **At 8:00 tonight._

            Harry's mouth dropped open. Ron grabbed the letter and Harry didn't protest. He went to grab the first letter out of his pocket. He stood beside Ron to examine the two letters together. Hermione stood peering between the boys shoulders.

            "Yep, definitely the same person. Look how she loops her a's and o's" Hermione said, pointing to a few.

            "So ya ganna do it?" Ron asked, but no response from Harry. "Harry?" Ron said again. "Harry?!?!" Ron almost yelled.

            "Huh? What?" Harry said stupidly coming out of the trance he was in. "What did you say."

            "Are you ganna go?" Ron asked again.

            Harry thought. "Of course I'm ganna go. It's only been killing me for the past 2 days who sent the first letter." He said finally.

            "Well…" Hermione chimed in. "Who ever it is, Harry, has it bad for you. Look at the emotion she put into these poems. She wrote them just for you." She said rereading both letters.

            "If it is a _she_" Ron said jokingly. "I bet it's Draco. I never have been quite sure about him." Ron continued suppressing a laugh.

            "Oh Ron, shut up!" Both Harry and Hermione said together. All there were silent for a small moment and looked at each other. They burst out laughing. It was almost like old times.

Harry sat alone in the common room at 7:30 that night. Ron and Hermione and gone off to spend the day alone together. He didn't blame them, they were a couple, and it _was valentines day_ after all. Harry amused himself with homework, or rather bored himself with homework, and reading. He even went to look for Ginny once, (ok, ok, _several_ times) to no avail.

            He looked at his watch, 7:45. He'd better leave, last thing he wanted to do is make her, who ever it is, wait. Harry brought his bag up to the boy's dorm, and stuffed the two letters into the back pocket of his jeans. He did a quick mirror check, and madly tried to flatten his hair. No luck. Giving up he speed down the stairs to the entrance hall.

***

            Ginny was a nervous wreck. She couldn't believe what she had done. In less than 30 minutes she would be confessing her undying love for Harry Potter. She was heading down the steps to the grounds. She could she her breath, she looked up as she crossed the lawns The night was crystal clear, not a cloud in the sky, and the full moon had a beautiful ring around it. She could just barely see the lights from Hogsmead in the distance.

            She looked at her watch, 7:50. 10 minutes until she would have to face him.

            Then she had a horrifying thought. _"What if he doesn't show?"_ she thought as she parted the curtain like, hanging willow branches. She sat by the trunk of the tree and put her hand in the water. This place was beautiful. It was like a world of its own. Perfectly lit by the moon, with a few birds still singing in her branches, and fire flies zooming about. The tree's trunk was situated right by the edge of the lake, with half of its branches hanging just slightly above the waters surface.

            7:55. She couldn't stand it. Ginny stood up and began to pace. Yet another sickening thought came to her. _"What if he does show,"_ she thought, _"sees who I am, and runs?"_ She froze. _"What do I have to offer **'The Harry Potter'**?" _She thought frowning. _"I'm not special, I've just got red hair, brown eyes, long skinny arms and legs, and to top it all off, small boobs." _She thought pacing again. _"How could I even **think** I deserve the black haired, green eyed, strong, brave, handsome, and perfect, Harry Potter." _Ginny looked at her watch again. 7:59. She gasped, one minute. She looked up, and could see the figure of someone, a very familiar someone, coming toward the willow where she stood. A hand poked through the willow branches to part them…

***

            Harry looked at his watch again going out of the entrance hall. 7:57. Had he really taken that long? His mind was reeling, he couldn't wait to talk to Ginny. Then it really hit him. _"What if its **not **Ginny?"_ he thought feeling sick _"What if it's someone like Pansy Parkinson?" _He would just die, but he had been calmed by the thought that she had hooked up with Draco some weeks back.

            Dread ran through him again. _"What if it's not any one at all? What if it's Draco playing a cruel joke on me? Or Snape. He'd love that." _ Then it hit him like a blow to the chest.

            The last year and a half of Auror training came back to him in a flash. "_Never trust anyone. Always be suspicious". _Harry froze. _"What if it's a set up, and there are Death Eaters, or worse Voldemort waiting for me?" _ he asked himself. Then he remembered about the protection spells put around the school. He began walking again. _"Voldemort could never get in."_ he thought.  Another flash of Auror training, _"Never underestimate your enemies." _ Harry's heart began to thump harder and faster. He checked his watch, 7:59. He reached the willow. His heart slowed, nearly stopped. He could see the outline of  someone pacing, a _girl_ pacing, behind the drooping willow branches. His heart thumped hard once against his chest at the thought that is _had_ to be Ginny. _"I could never forget that walk."_ He thought. He stuck his hands trough the branches to part them like a grand curtain.

            There she was. Her hair all done up, with a few loose strands hanging around her face. He loved her hair. He wondered if it were as soft as it looked, he wondered the same of her skin. He looked her up and down. She wasn't wearing her usual Hogwarts uniform either. She was wearing a just-above-the-knee sparkling green sleeveless dress. _"Good thing it's warm for February."_ He thought. When he came to her feet, she was wearing open toed and backed sandal type things, with a small heal, and white painted toes…

***

Ginny paced a few more seconds before freezing on the spot to watch those familiar hands parting the willows. She watched nervously, feeling slightly sick, as his head dipped through the drape like branches. A black, messy haired head. He stepped through them with all the grace of a prince.

            It was him! He was utterly handsome in a pair of black slacks, and light blue shirt. She looked him up and down. She could she how nervous he was now. Just by the way he was standing, and the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

            Their eyes met. Ginny was slightly taken aback by how bright his eyes were, even in the semi-darkness, and covered by glasses.

            They stood staring a few seconds, before she spoke. "Harry?" she asked quietly. He heard her.

***

She had just spoken his name. Harry loved the way it just rolled off her tongue, and the way she said it was different then any other time she had spoken his name. He sucked in a deep breath. His mouth had gone dry.

            "Ginny?" His heart was beating uncontrollably now.

            "Harry, you came?!?!" She said, walking closer to him. It wasn't a question or a statement. She was just in shock that he even showed up.

            "How could I _not_ come? Those poems were so beautiful, so deep." He said truthfully, smiling at her, and lessening the gap between them.

            They were a foot from each other. Harry took her hands in his. "Did you mean everything you wrote?" He asked, staring into her soul through her deadly beautiful brown eyes. He could she the mixture of love and fear in them.

            Ginny looked up into his extraordinarily green eyes, seeing _his_ soul. The same potion of love and fear lie there.

            She nodded at his question. "Yes." She said in barely a wisper, blinking way the threatening tears.

            "I'm sorry Harry!" she burst out, and the tears flowed. "I had to say something, tell you how I felt. I was ganna go nuts if I didn't. And truthfully I didn't expect you to show. I just had to tell you and it's ok if…" She rambled but was abruptly stopped by Harry grabbing her lips between his thumb, and fore finger. He let go. "Harr…" was all she got out before he did it again. He smiled at her, and let go again. "I'm sorry Ha…"

            He leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. He didn't have to wait long for the kiss to be returned. He put her hands around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck.

            Ginny was the one to take it further. Ever so slowly she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, he was more than willing.

            He leaned into her, she was warm. Their tongues danced. This was so comforting, he thought. They fit together like the missing piece to each others puzzles.

            They stood there kissing for a long while. (a/n: cue the romantic music, and fireworks in the background, :-] )

            They pulled apart and put their foreheads together. Breathing hard they could see their breath, it was getting colder.

            "I love you Virginia Weasley." Harry said. It was said as a strong, solid, provable fact. And prove he did. He kissed her again with so much love, devotion, passion, and sincerity. 

It took them both by surprise when she kissed him back with equal amounts of love, devotion, passion, and sincerity.

"I love you too, Harry Potter"

The End!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø, °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

A/n: There you have it! The end! Did you like it? I was going to split this chapter into two chapters (split after the word "toes…") and asked KK (my beta, aka: Kneh13) what she thought and she decided to keep it as one chapter, and I trust her judgment. This is my first complete fic! I'm soooo… v. excited. Also look for a new story by me soon. Maybe even today. (12/24/03) It's for the New Years Kiss Challenge on checkmated.com but I will post it here to. Its nearly done on paper. Only a small amount left to write in chapter 3. I've also decided I like writing little 3-10 chapter fics like this one. I am enjoying writing Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts but its getting kinda long and my muses have been on extended vacation. So anyway…there is KK's beta note:

Note: You best keep this one chapter JJ! Or I'll…. I don't know what I'll do but it'll be drastic. Congrats on the longness.

Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

Love always

~*Jayme*~


End file.
